


Night Showers

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sassy Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: Aaron and the reader are not friends, not even close, but they have to share a room just for this case. Both like to take night showers, who gets to go first? And what happens when one makes a challenge that the other takes?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Night Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr, (ssahotchswife)! I loved this prompt and writing it was so much fun! I hope you guys like it :)

There were few people who got under your skin more than Aaron Hotchner. The man was infuriating, and you were positive that he felt the same way about you. Maybe the most angering thing about him was the fact that you thought about him non-stop. Today, though, you thought it was justified that you were thinking of him. This backwoods town the team was working a case in had exactly one hotel and about four rooms to claim. Of course, it would happen that you would end up sharing with the man you loathed most on the team.

Emily had waggled her eyebrows at you suggestively when you found out you were to be rooming with him, to which you only rolled your eyes. For months now she and JJ had been convinced that the reason you disliked Aaron so much was actually that you were so attracted to him. Such bullshit. Was the man handsome as all hell? Sure. But, he also made you want to run into a brick wall. He was stubborn and bossy, and clearly didn’t like you. Maybe that was another thing you couldn’t stand about him. You had never had someone in your life that so obviously didn’t like you.

“I’m telling you, sweets,” Penelope had said one girls’ night over a round of margaritas. “That little mask he puts up where he pretends he can’t stand you is an act.”

“And what exactly is it that you think he’s hiding?” You asked as Emily and JJ shared a look.

“Duh! His intense and passionate desire for you!” Penelope exclaimed. “I mean just imagine it, you’re working a tough case and he turns to the one person he knows will ease his frustration and you have wild and amazing sex.”

“I think you’ve read one too many romance novels, Pen,” You laughed along with the girls at this preposterous suggestion.

Now, as you glanced at the clock and realized you only had a few hours left until you were faced with sharing a room, and likely a bed, with Aaron that you thought maybe Penelope wasn’t as crazy as you thought.

When you first met Aaron Hotchner you were dazzled by his good looks and his incredible brain, but as you settled into the team your fascination dimmed. Every snapped order and angry command grated on you. When you finally said something about it to Emily she told you to give him a break, he’d gone through a lot with this team, having lost his wife only six months before you joined the team. You’d attempted to talk with him about it, and tell him that even though you’d gotten off on the wrong foot, you hoped the two of you could become friends. It didn’t go well.

“Hotch?” You’d said, walking into his office after work one night.

“What do you need?” He asked, not even looking up from the file on the desk in front of him.

“I just thought we should talk,” You said carefully, sitting in the chair across from his desk. “I know we don’t get along the best, but I thought maybe if we talked and got to know one another better, then maybe we could be –”

“Friends?” Aaron asked, looking up at you. You nodded nervously. “(Y/l/n), I’m your boss, not your friend. We don’t need to get to know each other like we’re on a date.”

“Fine,” You said, quietly. “I just wanted to make coming to work easier for us both, but whatever. If you want to keep arguing, and despising one another, then we can do that.” You had said, standing up from the chair and moving to storm out of the room.

“(Y/l/n),” Aaron sighed. “I’m not trying to be mean, I just – we don’t need to be friends.”

“Understood,” You said. “Boss.” The door slammed behind you.

That was not a memory you enjoyed playing back, but of course, because it had to do with Aaron, it ran through your consciousness all the time.

Already today, Aaron had pissed you off by making you stay in the precinct with Reid to create the geographic perimeter while everyone else went into the field, giving the coffee you’d asked him to grab you to Rossi, and then there was the shower debate. When Penelope had called over the plane’s video camera and explained about the rooming situation, Aaron had informed you that he takes night showers so he hoped you were a morning shower person. You weren’t. The argument had lasted all day about who got the first shower and the hot water, and you were pretty sure that was the reason Rossi had ended up with your coffee.

This case was frustratingly complex. The team had narrowed the profile to realize that there had to be two unsubs that were wildly different, and thus making it near impossible to catch them. You could tell Aaron was stressed, considering he was snapping at everyone, and not just you.

"I think we should head back to the hotel,” Aaron sighed at around 10:00. Everyone pulled themselves away from what they were working on to shuffle into the SUVs outside the precinct.

Nerves sparked in you as you walked down the long length of the hotel hallway with Aaron in silence. He swiped the key and pushed the door open for you. The single bed in the center of the room made your cheeks flame.

“I’m going to take a shower,” You said, quickly depositing your bag on the bed and grabbing your pajamas from it. Aaron did the same.

“I don’t think so,” He said, head snapping to look at you. “We never agreed on who was taking the first shower.”

“I’m quick,” You said, turning and walking towards the bathroom. His footsteps were quick behind you, but you ran into the room and the shut the door before he could get in.

A sigh pushed out of your mouth as you quickly undressed and pulled a robe around you. Guilt flashed in you momentarily as you pictured him standing outside the closed door, it left as the allure of a hot shower appealed to you. You noticed a moment too late that you never locked the door, as Aaron pushed his way in, scanning you from head to toe in your robe.

“I’ll be quicker,” He stated. Your eyes widened as you realized he was only wearing a white t-shirt and his boxer shorts, clearly having discarded his suit in the bedroom.

“Hotch, come on,” You said, trying to keep your voice casual. “I’m already in here, and naked, I might as well just go first.”

“I see you wrapped in some kind of cloth,” Aaron said, tugging his shirt off. “And I’m about to be naked.”

“What are you doing?” You exclaimed, whipping around as he pushed his boxers to the ground.

“Taking a shower,” Aaron said casually. “Why, did you need something?” The shower door clicked open as Aaron stepped into the glass cubicle.

“Hey!” You shouted. “You know I was going to take a shower, you ass.” The spray of the water turning on was your only answer. “Are you serious, Hotch? I was just about to get in there.”

“The only way you’re taking a shower now is if you get in here with me,” Aaron said, his voice dripping with smugness. The sheer arrogance you heard in his voice was enough to solidify your resolve.

“Fine,” You snapped. Aaron’s breath was a laugh like he didn’t believe you would actually do it.

Fueled by a violent rage that you often saved specifically for your boss, you forcefully untied the knot in the belt of your robe. The robe hit the floor as you pushed each sleeve off your shoulders. Under the spray of the shower, Aaron likely couldn’t hear you stomp over to the shower door and suck in a breath for confidence, but he definitely heard the distinct snap of the shower door being opened and clicked shut behind you.

“W-what the hell are you doing, (y/n)?” Aaron asked voice laced with panic, eyes wide even as he looked everywhere but at your naked body.

You wished you had the willpower to look somewhere other than his incredibly sculpted body. The man was gorgeous, you couldn’t deny it, no matter how much it irritated you. Suddenly you were hit with the fact that you had no idea what to do now that you were in the shower. You should have thought this through, maybe then you wouldn’t be standing naked in front of your equally naked and wet boss. But, there was no turning back now, so you had to project an air of confidence. 

“You said I could shower if I got in with you,” You shrugged, attempting to appear casual. “Pass the soap?”

“Y-you can’t – w-what –” Aaron sputtered out, jumping out of your way as you reached for the bar of soap on the ledge next to him.

Seeing him go so crazy at his proximity to your wet, naked body was exhilarating. Not as exhilarating as seeing him check you out when he thought you weren’t looking. Maybe you weren’t the only one a little excited at the prospect of your joint shower. A quick glance further down his body all but confirmed this thought. His cock stood at attention, every glorious inch of that beautiful length just waiting for you.

“Do you have a problem?” You asked, looking over your shoulder as you turned your back to him. A small smile formed on your lips seeing his gaze dip down to your ass. “Can you help me out? I can’t really reach my back.” You said softly, batting your lashes at him as you handed the soap towards him.

“Wha –?” Aaron asked, dragging his eyes back up to yours. “What did you say?”

“I asked if you could help me,” You said, thrusting the soap at him again. “Can you?”

Aaron nodded, visibly swallowing as he reached out and grabbed the soap from your hand. You bit your bottom lip and turned your head away from him. The heat of his body grew closer to you as he approached. When he slid your hair from laying on your back over your shoulder, goosebumps pricked on your skin, spreading over your entire body. He was so close to you he was practically pressed up against you. Not that you were exactly complaining. You’d gotten a good look at exactly what he had to offer and there was no mistaking the rush of heat you’d felt between your legs.

“Like this?” Aaron murmured, gliding the soap along your shoulder. His nervousness must have washed away in the hot water as he was anything but timid as he touched you.

“That’s perfect,” You said, resisting the urge to moan at the luxurious touch.

Aaron continued the path of your shoulder and the back of your neck, kissing the soft skin at the base of your neck after ensuring it was rinsed. You gasped softly at the contact. Slowly, he slid the bar of soap down your spine, and around your ribs. A shaky breath blew out of you as he guided the soap up between your breasts, his other hand snaking around your waist to pull you snug against him.

“How about this?” Aaron’s soft voice caressed your ear as he moved impossibly closer, his front now slick against you. The heavy weight of his erection pressed into your back.

“I think you have experience with this, Aaron,” You said with a husky voice, noting the way he pulled you even tighter against you at the sound of his first name on your lips.

“Bathing a beautiful woman?” He asked. “Not particularly.” You felt a flush run through you at his compliment. The spray of hot water showering down on you did nothing to cool you.

Aaron deposited the bar of soap back onto the ledge next to him. He smoothed his now free hand up your slick skin to grasp the soft flesh of your breast. You turned your head slightly, only to see his dark eyes already trained on your face. The corner of his lips quirked up into a smirk as you gasped when he pinched your nipple between his fingers. Your breath pushed out of your mouth heavily as he repeated the movement on your other breast.

“Kiss me,” You breathed out the command.

Aaron obliged you, leaning his head down and kissing you deeply. His tongue caressed yours gently, licking every corner of your mouth while the hand rested on your breast glided down your stomach between your thighs. When his fingers dipped into your wet center you broke the kiss between you and laid your head back against him, breathing heavily.

“Well,” Aaron said, his voice soft next to your ear. “I know you can’t possibly be this wet from the shower, (y/n), so what is it that has you so aroused, hm?”

“What made your cock so hard it’s pressing into my back, Aaron?” You teased him right back, wiggling against the hard length of him.

“Play nicely,” Aaron commanded in a hushed voice, the words going straight to your core.

Moaning softly, you gripped the hard muscle of Aaron’s thigh behind you as his middle two fingers began rubbing tight circles on your clit. Aaron’s lips kissed your neck, teeth grazing the delicate skin. You should have reprimanded him for sucking a spot on your neck, knowing it would leave a hickey, but you couldn’t do anything besides moan as Aaron’s expert fingers worked your clit.

“Aaron,” You breathed as his fingers moved further down your slit to the tight entrance of your pussy, pressing into you gently.

“You like that, angel?” He asked.

“Mmhm,” You moaned, feeling the heavy rain from the shower slide down your neck and breasts sensually.

Aaron began pumping his fingers in and out of you at a torturous pace while his thumb continued the motions on your clit. His arm wrapped around your waist and the hard-muscled body behind you supported you even as you felt boneless in his arms. Pleasure and desire pulsed throughout your body in a way you’d never experienced before, of course, you were positive you’d never been this turned on before in your life. It seemed you were always destined to be at one extreme or the other with Aaron; either you were sure he was the Universe’s punishment for whatever you’d done to piss it off in the past, or Aaron was the Universe’s gift to you wrapped neatly in a little bow and ready to pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams.

“Oh, god, Aaron,” You moaned, feeling that familiar tingle in your toes as your orgasm stood at the edge of the cliff. When you finally hurtled over that edge into climax, a loud moan ripped out of you, your knees giving out. If Aaron hadn’t been holding you so tightly against him you would have hit the floor.

“That’s it, (y/n), come on my fingers,” Aaron said. “That’ll be my cock next.” He said, nipping your earlobe. You shivered in anticipation as you breathed through your orgasm.

“Then fuck me already,” You panted. He growled slightly in your ear, pulling his hand from your pussy.

Aaron bent you over at the waist, planting your hands firmly against the shower wall in front of you. His foot knocked against yours, a silent command to open your legs further, which you did. A low moan sounded from your throat as you felt the tip of his cock slide up and down the length of your slit.

“Fuck,” Aaron groaned as he finally sunk deep into you. “God, (y/n), you’re so fucking tight.”

Your moans echoed off the walls of the shower as Aaron fucked you in earnest. His strokes were deep with the position you were in, his cock consistently hitting your g-spot on every pass. Aaron’s hands gripped your hips tightly as he pulled you back onto his cock to meet him with every thrust of his hips. You could feel another intense, toe-curling orgasm building in you heavily.

“So fucking good,” Aaron grunted, each word punctuated by his hips slamming into you, his balls slapping against you.

“Oh, Aaron,” You moaned loudly. “Fuck, I’m going to –” You cut yourself off with your loudest moan yet as you came around his cock. Your orgasm exploded within you like you’d swallowed a bomb. You saw stars as the delicious pleasure washed through you, and again you were grateful for Aaron’s grip on your hips keeping you upright in the slippery tub. It felt like years-worth of tension that had coiled tightly within you had snapped, sending fragments to every part of your body.

“Shit,” Aaron groaned at the feeling of you clenching around his cock. It must have been close to pushing him over the edge, because he pulled out of your suddenly, stroking his cock with his hand.

Standing shakily, you turned around and watched mesmerized before dropping to your knees in front of him and replacing his hand with your own around his cock. Slowly, you took the tip into your mouth, swirling the head with your tongue before bobbing your head down and taking him fully into your mouth. The tip hit your throat before you even had the full length of him in your mouth. Aaron’s hand threaded through your wet hair, gently pushing your head down to take more of him. When you swallowed around his cock and cupped his balls at the same time, Aaron cursed.

“Oh, fuck,” He groaned. “Shit, (y/n), that feels good.” Your mouth bobbed up and down a few more times before you felt his balls tighten familiarly and he came in your mouth. You swallowed it all dutifully.

Aaron pulled you to your feet, crushing his lips against yours, not caring that you just had your mouth around his cock. The kiss was powerful, all taking, as he held you against him tightly.

“So beautiful,” He murmured, tucking your head behind your ear.

“My hair is still dirty,” You smiled against his lips. “We got awfully sidetracked.”

“That we did, darling,” Aaron said, kissing you again. “That we did.”

He pulled away from you then. If the shower weren’t still spraying warm water down on you, you were sure you’d be freezing without the now familiar warmth pressed against you.

“Turn,” He said, holding the little bottle of hotel shampoo in his hands. You did as you were told, feeling him come closer behind you once more.

Aaron’s hands were gentle, yet firm, as they lathered the shampoo into your hair. You’d never had anyone wash your hair before; it was surprisingly intimate to have him care for you in this way. Something loosened in your chest at this small act, you weren’t sure what yet.

“Your turn,” You said quietly after he finished, turning to face him.

Taking the small bottle from him, you squeezed a dollop in the palm of your hand before reaching your arms up the length it took to reach his head. His eyes weighed on you as you scrubbed deep into his scalp, the prolonged eye contact sending a tingle down your spine. When you were finished, you rinsed together, Aaron scooping water into his hand to clean your hairline.

“All clean,” Aaron murmured, leaning down to kiss you again. He reached behind himself and turned the knob on the shower, cutting the water off.

When you stepped out of the shower, Aaron was right behind you, snagging you by the waist and pulling you in front of the mirror. His eyes blazed with desire as he stared into yours while kissing the spot on your neck that was quickly darkening into a hickey.

“Mine,” He said darkly. “All mine.” His words melted you, and all at once, you were ready for him again.

“It’s a good thing I brought my concealer,” You laughed. “Or the rest of the team would be in for a treat tomorrow.”

“Let them see,” Aaron murmured.

“Very possessive,” You whispered with a smile. “I guess it’s only fair that I give you a few marks of my own tonight.” Turning in his arms you leaned up on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his neck.

A squeal left your mouth as Aaron picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. He all but threw you on the bed, not caring about the fact that you were still dripping from the shower, and then crawled between your legs. Dropping kisses anywhere he saw fit as he made his way up to your lips, Aaron caged you in.

“I should have known it would be like this between us,” You said quietly, tracing his collarbone with the tip of your finger. “All that passionate dislike being charged into another outlet makes for a very explosive evening.”

“Not just an evening,” Aaron said. “I can’t have you for only one night, (y/n), it’s too good to give up.”

“Then don’t,” You whispered. “As long as you want me, I’m yours.”

“I want you,” He said. “I think some part of me has always wanted you, and I was too stupid and stubborn to listen.”

“Haven’t I always told you that you were too stubborn?” You asked, smiling up at him. Aaron smiled back at you, running his finger along the lines of your lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” He said quietly. “And insubordinate, and funny, and smart, and kind.”

“Took you long enough to notice,” You said, feeling emotional all of a sudden. “You’re beautiful too, and stubborn, and smart, and sweet, and the perfect fit for me.”

Aaron kissed you then, his lips drawing everything from you. If the now-familiar weight at your hip was any indication of what was to come for the night, then you knew you were in for a good one. If you thought about it hard enough you’d realize that you didn’t dislike Aaron, maybe you never had, but it was hard to think when he was kissing you like that. And it felt so nice to be in his arms, so resolved yourself not to think, and to just enjoy this moment with Aaron Hotchner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
